Goose Bumps
by VoicegirlIII
Summary: Based around what the 'other' characters were doing during The Wolf Among Us, told through the eyes of my OC, Mallory as she tries to piece together what is happening in the Fable community and try and protect the few friends she has. (First Fables/TWAU fanfic will hopefully be able to add another chapter soon. Reviews very welcome.)


Author's Note: This takes place mostly based around 'The Wolf Among Us' Video Game arc, published by TellTale Games, since it is an ongoing episodic video game there may be spoilers of the game, you've been warned. This is based mostly on the 'other' characters of Fables/The Wolf Among Us told through the eyes of my OC, Mallory. Some things might have to be tweaked as the game goes on and I'll be mixing a few things in with the comics as well since it only seems natural. Because of the comic and games adult themes of sex, drugs, swearing, violence ect, this fic will be rated M for those reasons.

All characters save my own are copyrighted to Vertigo comics, DC Comics, and Bill Willingham 

The neighborhood she walked through had seen better days…better decades would be a better description. The pedestrians had to watch their steps; the buildings from time to time would lose brick that'd come loose and fell to the ground. But more often than not they had to avoid getting hit by one of the lazy jackasses living in the crumbling building. Shit would be tossed out the window thinking the city would take care of it., though that rarely happened.

And it was just her luck that she'd be walking through one of the most rancid streets in the Bronx. On the hottest humid days in July right at the hottest part of the day. One of the upsides to the Mundy world was air conditioning. For those who could afford or find a place in Fabletown that had a working one. Mallory had never been one of the lucky ones.

But fortune smiled on her today, since it was Flycatcher's day off she got a shift at the Woodlands, one of the more ritzy places for the important human passing members of Fable Town. And there was no way King Cole or any of the higher up's would make any of them unhappy or uncomfortable without AC running at full blast.

As soon as she opened the door it was like walking into a ice box. Mallory stood soaking in the cool air, before showing her pass to the bored Security Guard sitting at the front desk. She had no idea which Fable he was, likely a minor player in one of the bigger stories. Or just someone who wanted to escape who he was back in the Homelands, plenty of people did that. Mal didn't blame them, everyone knew the stories from the Homelands, they judged you for the part you played. That is if you were lucky enough that anyone to remembered your name. Not everyone got to be the hero of the story.

The Woodlands was one of the better places she worked at, it was better than most of the restaurants and hotels. Least here she didn't have to worry about folks vomit drying to the walls and floors to the point where she'd have to scrape it off by hand. Mallory also didn't have worry about any of the damn perverts sneaking up on her either, or various shady characters.

_'Speaking of which',_ she thought to herself as Bigby brushed past her on the way upstairs, thankful he didn't stop or look at her. He gave her the creeps, maybe it was because of all the things he'd done in the past, most of the stories about Bigby Wolf were true; especially the bad one's. All of Fabletown knew that, and those were just the things they did knew about.

But maybe it was because he was, underneath it all,a wolf. And wolves had scared her ever since she was a little girl. She woke up in the middle of the night most nights in the dead of winter, on her cot under a thin blanket in the stables; to the eerie sound of a roving pack's howls. The wind distorting how far or close they were. That was the scary thing about those animals; you could never tell where they were till it was too late.

The rest of night passed by in the slow sleepy way that chores often made time move. Mallory swept the second and third floors, her attention only drawn away from the job when a few folks passed by her. Most notably Beast, who came and went from his and Beauty's apartment,. Looking worried, and anxious, she could hear him passing around the apartment when he was inside. She almost felt sorry for him…he might be a royal, but at least he didn't treat the castoffs badly. (_Unlike most_…)

For starters no one at the Business Office seemed to give two shits about the non-human Fables. Any who couldn't afford glamour's that'd hold all day, if any glamour at all, were shit out of luck. If one of them was caught outside or where a mundy could find them without their glamour, and they'd always get caught eventually, the non-human passing Fable'd get, shipped up state to The Farm.

Mallory had always found it funny that the mundy term for death was 'bought the farm' or 'sent them to the farm,' because for the Fables it felt worse than death. At least in the city things changed, no matter how shit it might be, but the Farm, it was just another way of saying 'prison.'

But none of the folks in charge cared, didn't even seem to bother them that the witches were upping the price more and more each day, bleeding the non-human fables drier and drier. Though it didn't surprise Mal that no one investigated, she'd always suspected the ones on top got a big fat share of the pie from the witches to look the other way.

Typical, the more things changed the more they stayed the same.

She was thankful that she was a human, times were tough enough as I t was these days having to work several jobs just to keep up rent . Though she'd made it a point to try and save up for the few friends she had, that needed it. Some of them had kids. Didn't seem right to ship a kid who was barely out of the crib to that prison without knowing what little freedom you could find in the mundy world. If it meant having to go a week with just a little food so be it. She'd been through tougher anyway

When Mal's shift at the Woodlands was over, she made her way around the side rummaging around in her purse. Then the sight of Bigby standing there made her stop cold, he was crouching in the bushes looking for something. And behind him was Snow White.

Mallory pressed her back against the building, as guilty as she knew it made her look, she did not want to get involved with whatever was going on. She stayed as still and quiet as she could, barely catching what Bigby and Snow were saying the words drowned out by the sound of traffic and the noise of the city. Gren was right when he said that living in "The city that never sleeps" was a curse not a blessing for the Fables, and on more than one occasion he'd wax philosophically about why they didn't just pack up and move somewhere more isolated.

They're gone now, Mallory realized, her body releasing all of the tension that she'd hadn't realized she'd been keeping inside. The maid made her way towards the steps where something lay. The moment she saw red she knew it could only be one thing. A head, and it had to be of a Fable by the way Bigsby and Snow looked.

Shitshitshitshit…she said over and over staring at it. Mallory didn't even want to know who it was, just knowing that a Fable had died was enough to make her feel light headed. Then a feeling of animal like panic overtook her senses.

She had to get away from there, and fast. She ran past the dismembered head not looking back, burst through the gate and ran down the street. After that it was all a blur, she didn't even realize where she was till she heard the bus drive announce that the next stop was the Bronx.  
"Fuck my next shift at Eggman's." She thought sliding out of her seat, legs still shaking and throat dry, eyes and temples stinging from holding back the tears and sobs. "Fuck this job. Fuck this whole world."


End file.
